Tangled
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: We all know the story of Rapunzel with her long hair and a prince charming who rescued her. Well, turns out the prince wasn't really a prince and he wasn't so eager to rescue her after all. Also, Rapunzel doesn't seem to be scared to use her pan. Also, their names are May and Drew. Contestshipping, based off the movie Tangled.
1. Prologue- Magical Golden Flower

**Tangled**

**Contestshipping. Tiny bits of Oldrival, Poke and Ikari.**

***Stretches* I'm so glad to be back. I hadn't been able to get inspired to write at all these past few months but I finally managed to finish this one.**

**We all know the story of Rapunzel with her long hair and a prince charming who rescued her. Well, turns our the prince wasn't really a prince and he wasn't so eager to rescue her after all. Also, Rapunzel doesn't seem to be scared to use her pan.**

_**Last Time**_

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

"_Song Lines_"

'Pokemon Speech'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Scene Change

Chapter 1-Prologue- Magical Golden Flower

This, is the story of how I died... 

A bird flew across the dense forest. Nearby, on a tree, there was a poster of a man. It was a black and white poster so one couldn't say anything about the color of the man's eyes or hair; however there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The man was smirking and his hair was slightly askew. He was clean shaven and it looked like he had on a dark colored jacket. He looked to be around eighteen or nineteen years; quite young.

But don't worry! This is actually a very fun story and the truth is.. well, it isn't even mine.

Above the Picture, 'WANTED' was stamped and under that 'DEAD or ALIVE'. Obviously, this guy was a dangerous criminal.

Under the picture there was a name: 'Derek Hadwinn'. Then, there was 'Thief' written under his name and at the bottom right, there was a royal seal.

The story, I mean; it's about a girl named May.

Around this one tree were many other trees, all of them filled with lush green leaves. Here and there a pale yellow leaf could be pointed out and one or two of the trees even had some kind of fruit.

Grass grew on the ground in green clumps and the occasional bush could be seen.

The scene was the picture of peace.

And it all starts with the sun_**.**_

XOXOX

The sun was shining high in the sky. It was a bright cheerful day, making even the rocky cliff look less dangerous.

Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. 

A golden drop fell from the clear blue sky and landed on a ledge some way down the edge of the cliff. The ocean thrashed away below, some stray drops of water landing on the ledge.

And from this small drop of sun, grew a Magic Golden Flower. 

The drop got absorbed into the earth as the soil glowed golden for a second before a beautiful golden stem grew from the soil.

It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. 

The stem grew and grew and when it had reach about a foot tall, it flowered a single Golden Flower. The flower had six full golden petals and four small white petals on it.

Nighttime fell and a woman walked down the cliff, she had a lantern in her hand which glowed with a green eerie glow.

Oh, you see that old woman over there? You would wanna remember her. She's kinda important. 

She had pure white hair and a hunched back. She wore a cloak over a dark maroon dress. She looked quite old: about seventy, at least. She walked towards the flower with an evil gleam in her eyes and leaned over it.

Well, centuries passed and a hop skip and a boat ride away, grew a kingdom.

Across the lake, on a relatively small island, time flew as more buildings -one after the other- were built. In the middle of it all grew a castle. The castle had huge towers and the roof tops were painted a mixture of Green and Red. The towers themselves were made of blue brick and seemed to stretch till the sky.

A flag was hoisted proudly on the highest tower and it waved cheerfully in the breeze.

The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen.

Inside the castle, on a wall there was a picture of the King and Queen.

The King, King Norman was handsome with jet black hair and wall shaped eyebrows. He had stunning sapphire orbs. He was clean shaven and looked quite young. He had a golden crown on his head with a Sapphire crystal. His clothes were fancy and adorned with jewels. King Norman had his arms around his wife.

The Queen was fair and beautiful. She had chocolate brown hair and deep violet eyes. She wore pearl earrings in her ears and had a pearl necklace around her neck. Her eyes were kind and caring. On her head was another crown, though smaller, it had an Emerald etched in it.

Behind the King and Queen there was a Beautifly. It was flapping above them both and was resting slightly on the Queen's head.

And the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby.

The queen was lying in her bed, her stomach was round and bloated while many maid servants were standing around the bed, ready to help were they could. The Beautifly was flying around helping with potions and medicine.

Then she got sick. Really sick. Really really sick... Well, you get the idea.

The King sat next to her, holding her hand as her face showed immense pain. The Queen's eyes closed slowly as her weakness began to show. The King worriedly tightened his grip on her hand. Not even Beautifly's potions were doing her any good.

She was running out of time and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle.

Hundreds of ships and sailing boats were sent out on a hunt with even more people and pokemon holding lanterns and lights. There were young women, men, children, Machoke, Machamp and the odd small pokemon as well.

They all wanted to help their queen. The boats docked on the other side of the lake, under the cliff where the flower grew.

Or in this case, a Magic Golden Flower.

The people and pokemon streamed up the cliff from the path, flashing lanterns here and there in hopes of finding the missing flower.

Aaaah! I told you she'd be important.

The old woman walked to a green leafy bush. She still had a lantern in her hand and had a cloak over her head.

You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Mother Marraine used it to keep herself young for hundred's of years! 

She picked up the bush to reveal the golden flower, exactly in the same place as centuries ago. The bush was actually a cleverly crafted basket woven with plants to camouflage the flower.

And all she had to do was sing a special song.

"_Flower gleam and glow._" Marraine croaked as she bent down to the flower and took off her cloak.

"_Let your powers shine._" The flower started to glow an even brighter golden.

"_Make the clock reverse._" Her voice was getting slightly sweeter, as a few pollen grains drifted from the flower.

"_Bring back what once was mine._" She inhaled deeply as she sung. Slowly, her hair started turning black.

"_What once was mine.._" She repeated the last line almost lustfully as a burst of golden pollen landed on her face, turning her hair back to completely black and removing all the wrinkles from her skin.

Alright, you get the jest. She sings to it, she turns young. Crazy right?

Suddenly there was a sound of people shouting and Marraine quickly covered the flower with the basket again and grabbing her lantern, she dashed back up the cliff.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) while she was leaving, her lantern hit the basket toppling it off and revealing the flower.

Just as she managed to jump into a nearby cave, the first of the searchers came and they immediately spotted the flower, gleaming golden on the cliff.

"We found it!" One bellowed as more came running up behind him.

Two soldiers climbed down to the flower and dug around it and carefully uprooted the magical plant.

Marraine watched with narrowed eyes from behind her bush as her beloved flower was taken away by the soldiers to heal the queen.

XOXOX

Once the flower reached the castle, it was put into a cup containing water. The flower dissolved into the water, making the water golden.

The King carefully made the queen drink the golden drink.

The magic of the Golden Flower healed the Queen.

A baby girl was lying down in a cradle in the castle, she had golden hair up till her lower back. She was dressed in a baby blue dress and had stunning sapphire eyes.

A healthy baby girl was born, a princess with beautiful golden hair.

Above the baby's cot there was the picture of the sun and many pokemon were hung from the sun, a beautifly, an eevee, a bulbasaur, a squirtle, but closest to the princess, there was a cute little torchic.

I'll give you a hint: that's May.

Caroline and Norman smiled down at the baby as Caroline gently picked her up. Baby May laughed and jumped about in Caroline's arms. Both parents smiled delightedly.

The King then got out a crown and gently placed it on her head. The crown had three big stones and a intricate design of diamonds below them. The biggest stone was a Sapphire and the other two were Emeralds. May laughed cutely as the crown slipped off on her face. It was too big for her yet.

To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky.

Norman and Caroline simultaneously released a lantern with a picture of a sun on it. May was in Caroline's arms happily laughing at the flying lantern. The lantern floated up higher and higher into the sky as the King and Queen watched it proudly, surrounded by their subjects.

And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

Caroline leaned her head on Norman's shoulder as he put his arms around his wife. May was sleeping in Caroline's arms and the family was enjoying the sunlight together.

And then that moment ended.

XOXOX

The window fluttered in the breeze. Somehow it had been left open. A shadow approached the sleeping princess.

"_Flower gleam and glow._" A bony hand reached out to May's golden hair.

"_Let your powers shine._" The old lady chanted picking up a strand of May's hair as it glowed a shiny golden. She held a pair of scissors in the other hand.

"_Make the clock-_" She had grown young again. She brought the scissors to the glowing hair and cut it off, it immediately turned brown. "- Huh!" The strand, all the way to May's head turned brown.

She turned old again as May started crying.

Marraine broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that- Gone!

The King and Queen jumped up as they heard May cry. They spotted Marraine on the balcony with May in her arms and before they could react she had thrown her cloak over her and had vanished.

The Kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the Princess.

A huge tower was standing near a beautiful waterfall. The tower was made out of stone and had a single room on the top. It was surrounded by forests and lush greenery. A few pokemon played in the ground and a small stream weaved through the clearing. The tower was situated between two cliffs.

For deep within a forest, in a hidden tower, Marraine raised the child as her own.

Inside the topmost room of the tower, May was sitting on a stool, her hair glowing golden. Marraine sat behind her on a chair, brushing her hair as May recited the little poem.

"_Make the clock reverse._" May recited in a sweet voice. She was about four or five years old by now.

"_Bring back what was once mine._" She finished on a high note as Marraine brushed her hair.

"_What once was mine.._" Marraine's hair turned jet black as the wrinkles completely left her skin.

Marraine had found her new Magic Flower.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as her hair shimmered.

But this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.

She started to brush May's hair again which was now up till her legs.

"Why can't I go outside?" May asked in a sweet baby lisp.

"The outside world is a dangerous place." Marraine told the princess, "Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?"

"Yes mommy." May sighed as she watched the logs burn in the fireplace.

Some months later, May crept down the stairs from her bed room to the main room and her hair was now twice as long as she was.

But the wall of the tower could not hide everything.

May crept past her sleeping godmother as she tip toed to the window. She opened the window as she gasped at the sight.

Each year on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns in the sky in hope that one day, their lost princess.. would return.

May sighed as she sat at the window and watched the pretty lights in the sky. Her sapphire orbs gleamed in the light as she watched the lights fly higher and higher.

END

**And I'm BACKK and ready to roll. Hopefully by the time I finish putting up this story, I'll have the next one ready to go. It's been a long time. A lot has happened and there is a lot I would have undone but now the past can't be changed and we have to live with the future we created.**

**Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**


	2. My Life

**So this will probably have weekend updates. Happy reading!**

_**Last Time**_

_**Last Time Narration**_

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

"_Song Lines_"

'Pokemon Speech'

_Thoughts or Emphasis_

XOXOX- Scene Change

Chapter 2- My Life

_**But the wall of the tower could not hide everything.**_

_**May crept past her sleeping godmother as she tip toed to the window. She opened the window as she gasped at the sight.**_

_**Each year on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns in the sky in hope that one day, their lost princess.. would return.**_

_**May sighed as she sat at the window and watched the pretty lights in the sky. Her sapphire orbs gleamed in the light as she watched the lights fly higher and higher.**_

XOXOX

A lot of time had passed. It was a bright day and the sun was shining down brightly on the hidden tower. The trees and bushes swayed in the gentle breeze as the waterfall cascaded down steadily.

The room on top of the tower was decorated with flowers. There was a gap left in the top of the tower which served as a window. This window had wooden highlights such as a pulley wheel and a platform like outcropping and the wooden doors were currently shut.

The wooden ledge outside the window was lined with flower pots. A Torchic emerged from inside the tower, nudging the door open and close behind it softly, and quietly crouched behind a flowerpot.

There was greenery all over the roof of the tower and creepers with blossoming flowers covered the old, gray walls.

A scattering of Sentret pranced about in the meadow below, often standing to attention on their tails to look for any signs of danger. They seemed a tad bit agitated.

"HA!" Suddenly, the window burst open and a golden haired, sapphire eyed young girl leaned out of the window. She wore a deep red gown with silver lining and cream colored lace. Pale red colored sleeves covered her arms till mid forearm. The lower part of the girl's gown had silver designs of roses on them.

Her golden hair cascaded down her back as she looked first right and then left. She pursed her lips in pretend bewilderment as she cast her eyes down musingly while glancing sideways towards the Torchic.

"Hmm," she mused, looking slyly at the hidden Torchic who was crouching as low as it could. She brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, "well, I guess Torchic's not hiding out here..." she slowly put her hands behind her back and strolled back inside, her eyes darting from the Torchic to the interior of the tower room.

The pokemon chuckled slightly when May seemed unable to find it.

Suddenly, a strand of golden hair grabbed Torchic's leg and pulled it out from between the pots.

"Gotcha!" May exclaimed jumping down from the ceiling.

'Tooor!' It had screamed.

Torchic hung upside down from a strand of her hair she had clutched in her hand. As the surprise wore off, the little pokemon began huffing slightly.

"Now, that's twenty-two for me..." May laughed letting Torchic down on the window ledge.

"How about twenty-three out of forty-five?" May raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her waist.

Torchic narrowed its eyes at May, 'Toor! Chic!'

May sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, well... What do you wanna do?" she sat down on the wooden window still and arched an eyebrow at Torchic.

'Tor-Tor!' It pointed out to the open forest.

"I don't think so..." May grinned, picking him up and holding him in her lap, "I like it in here and so do you," she pointed inside the room.

Her eyes shifted back out to the world outside though and she felt a lurch in her stomach. It was so beautiful really. It really wasn't fair.

Torchic just watched her with a look that said _Oh Really?_and stuck his beak in the air away from May.

"Oh come on Torchic, its not so bad in here!" She dragged her eyes from the horizon, instead picking the little chick pokemon up and leading him inside.

May ran across her room, her hair trailing behind her like a cape. It had to be more than twenty feet long by now.

The room was filled with things to do to pass the time and May jumped up onto the wooden bars cris-crossing at the top half of the area.

She threw her hair like a lasso onto a wooden switch, lighting up the room and slid down her hair like it was a swinging rope.

"_7 AM the usual morning lineup,_" May landed right next to the clock and checked the time. Torchic sat on a shelf next to the clock.

"_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,_" May swept the room with a brush and mop as Torchic stood with a dust collecting pan in his mouth. May swept the dust into the pan, getting dust all over Torchic. She swept again, picking up her hair with one foot as it got in the way.

"_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up,_" May skated around her room with all her hair in a bunch on a table. She waxed the stairs and mopped the floor. She then took the clothes upstairs to the rooms and brushed the candle stand on her table.

"_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15,_" May swept the floor again and then went to see the time. Her eyes widened in slight disbelief and she felt a sense of boredom creeping into her heart. She slumped against the clock when she saw it had just taken her fifteen minutes.

"_And so I'll read a book: Or maybe two or three,_" she walked to her bookshelf and took down a load of books and sat on her bed. Torchic was perched on her shoulder.

"_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery!_" She hung on her hair, suspend from the wooden beams as Torchic held the mixing tray in its beak, also hanging from some of May's hair. May added some finishing touches to a painting of a woman with a beautiful sea blue dress and grinned.

Suddenly she felt an itch in her hair and pulled at it and Torchic went down and crashed on the floor getting paint all over itself. May put her hand over her face in shock, "sorry! You know how clumsy I get..."

"_I'll play guitar and knit,_" she sang while strumming the guitar. Then she put the guitar aside and picked up the needles and showed Torchic a half finished muffler.

"_And cook and basically..._" May took out a hot pie from the oven and smelled it. She suddenly spotted a door kind of thing with a curtain around it. Her curiosity rose as she studied the space.

"_Just wonder when will my life begin?_" May held up her thumb and measured the area. The suddenly she grinned, feeling the familiar buzz of an idea pop into her head and ran to her paint box, picked it up and carried it to the door kind of thing.

She pushed it aside and it fell off with a huge THUD! May jumped and Torchic breathed fire in surprise at the noise. It had been happily eating the pie May had baked.

May shrugged and pulled the paint box up and then tripped on her hair and the paint all went flying on the area she had cleared to paint. May got up and gasped, disappointed then shrugged and dipped her brush into the blue paint and covered the mess of colors.

"_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking..._" May was lying down on her stomach trying to fit a piece of a puzzle in. Torchic pecked the place where it went with its beak and May happily put it there.

The oven dinged and May jumped up and scrambled over to it. This time she had made cookies and she tossed one to Torchic in its mouth. It crunched up the cookie and licked its beak.

"_Paper-marche, a bit of ballet and chess,_" May had made a monster head and was running around scaring Torchic. She twirled around but got tangled in her hair and fell down. She giggled from between her hair as a contentment almost settled in her before she looked back at the clock and suddenly all her happiness was gone.

"_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making,_" May had her tongue out as she concentrated on cutting the pot from the wheel. She finally got it out on the wooden slab without it splitting. She then proceeded to make Torchic her doll and practiced her ventriloquy.

She took out some candles from the freezing bucket she was using and put them in a shelf filled with candles she had made before.

"_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, Sew a dress!_" A Beautifly floated in through the window with a Skitty on her back. May waved to them and Beautifly grabbed May's mixing pan and helped her because Torchic refused to put itself in danger again.

Skitty ran around in circles as May tried to draw it while it was moving about. Not able to quite capture the pokemon on the paper, May sighed and grabbed the pink pokemon.

May climbed up on a swing made of her hair with Torchic on one shoulder and Skitty on her other one. Beautifly floated near her. Suddenly she slipped on her hair and Beautifly blew a gust to help her float -instead of fall- down to the ground.

May clasped her hands as she looked at Torchic. It was dressed in red with a little rose on its head which Beautifly had brought from the ground. Torchic looked anything but pleased being dressed up like a doll. Skitty jumped up and down and rolled about playfully.

"_And I'll reread the books- If I have time to spare,_" May was starting to feel utterly bored now as she re-read the three books she had, surrounded by all her pokemon friends.

"_I'll paint the walls some more- I'm sure there's room somewhere,_" She stood in front of the walls her brush in her hand and Beautifly floating next to her, they looked for somewhere to paint but the walls seemed to be full from ceiling to roof.

"_And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair,_" May stood in front of the mirror, grabbing a brush from the nightstand and brushing it through her hair vigorously.

Some time later, she reached the end of her hair, sitting and brushing it on a wooden beam with the rest of it all floating around everywhere. She pulled the brush through the last tangle in her hair and exhaled, exhausted.

"_Stuck in the same place I've always been,_" May slumped against a wooden beam as she blew a piece of her hair that was coming in her face.

"_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' And wonderin' and wonderin,'_" May grabbed her hair in her hand and ran in spirals, dropping parts of her hair at intervals as she came to stand in the middle of the spiral of her hair.

"_When will my life begin?_" She threw her hands up in the air and circled in the spiral. Her hair got caught in her legs as she spun, making her trip and forcing Beautifly to untangle her using Physic.

"_And tomorrow night, Lights will appear..._" May's singing softened as she ran to the window and leaned out as far as she could. She shut her eyes, imagining the lights. Her heart swelled as lights flickered behind her closed eyelids.

"_Just like they do on my birthday each year,_" she stared out longingly as Torchic came and hopped on to her shoulder. Beautifly flew and perched on her hair and Skitty for once became quiet and listened to May's beautiful singing.

"_What is it like, Out there where they glow?_" May turned back inside and walked to the painting she had just made in the space where the door had been. The paining was of trees and mountains and just above them: floating lights. Hundreds of them. Blue, yellow, orange, many colors.

"_Now that I'm older... Mother might just... Let me go..._" May almost whispered, tracing a drawing of herself sitting on one of the trees and watching the floating lights.

May sighed as she finished tracing her hair to the tip.

XOXOX

A man slid down the roof of a building. On closer inspection, the building turned out to be the castle and the man turned out to be Derek Hadwinn, the young man from the wanted poster in the woods.

He was followed by two more people. One had blue hair that come down to his chin and piercing green eyes. The other had green hair and red eyes. Both of them slid down the roof after Derek and landed on another roof.

Derek had green eyes and green hair that gleamed as the sun struck it. He was wearing a purple jacket with a black shirt underneath and sea green pants. He pressed himself against the wall as his two companions did the same.

A guard passed under the roof right below where they stood and just as he was out of sight the three began to slink towards a opening in another roof they had been eyeing. They jumped from roof to roof and finally landed on their desired rooftop.

The two with Derek were thin and lean and had a few scars on their arms and faces. They didn't look strong but their eyes had this sly look like foxes.

Derek's eyes danced with amusement as they moved without being seen. He leaned out over the roof and smirked.

"You know, I could get used to a view like this..." James said standing next to him and crossing his arms. He was the blue haired and green eyed guy.

"James, Hadwinn come on!" Butch whispered fiercely. He was the green haired, red eyed one.

"I'm already used to it," Derek waved his arm dismissively as his smirk widened, "and I've decided, I want a castle."

Butch had already opened the trap-door in the roof, "Come on!" he grabbed James by the scruff of his neck and gestured to Derek, "we do this job and you can buy your own castle."

Derek nodded as he was lowered down into the hole with a rope. He had a brown colored satchel in his hand. The Rocket brothers were standing up holding the rope as Derek was lowered down.

Derek was lowered down to the middle of the throne room of the castle. In the center, on a stone pedestrian, the lost princess's crown was sitting on a velvet cushion. It was very precious to the King and Queen and also was very expensive.

The crown was guarded by nine soldiers all holding axes. Next to each soldiers stood a growlithe.

They were standing straight as Derek grabbed the crown and put it into the satchel.

One of the soldiers sneezed and Derek made a mock sympathetic noise, "Cold?"

The guard turned around to face him and nodded then turned back to the post. His Growlithe growled as the guard realized who he had spoken to and spun around again but Derek was already out of the hole.

"W-Wait! Hey! WAIT!" The guard exclaimed as the other guards ran to him and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. The growlithe growled and tried to jump up at the ceiling.

"I'm just picturing me in a castle of my own..." Derek smirked as he ran over the bridge that separated the forest area from the kingdom lands. He had the satchel in his hand.

"Well," James said seriously, "I can certainly picture myself!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "You? Sure."

"Will you just shut up and run?" Butch shouted grinding his teeth together in frustration.

"All the things we've seen," James exclaimed ignoring his brother, "and its only eight in the morning. This is a very big day!"

Derek smirked as all three of them ran across the bridge and into the woods.

XOXOX

May breathed out nervously, "This is it. This is a very big day Torchic," then she seemed to remember something, "Oh, Beautifly, Skitty you must go, I'll see you before I leave to see the lights. Hopefully she'll let me," May showed her friends her crossed fingers.

'Beauti!' Beautifly nodded as Skitty jumped on her back and the two of them sailed out of the window and into a tree nearby.

"I don't know why mother doesn't like Pokemon..." May muttered to Torchic as he shook his head.

'Tor-Tor' He agreed, 'Chick-tor.'

"I know, it's weird right? Kinda like she's from another time and can't accept them," May muttered, shutting her paint box.

Then she giggled nervously, "Today, I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her!"

'Torchic!' Torchic seemed delighted at the thought.

"May!" A sing-song voice floated up, "Let down your hair!"

"Here she is!" May exclaimed, hiding Torchic in a drawer, "Coming mother!" she shouted and ran to the window, her heart thumping loudly as she ran over the speech she had prepared.

END

**And I finally got the second chapter edited! Sorry this took so long but I had an exam and then there was the India-England cricket match that I just couldn't miss.**

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave your impression!**


	3. Her Eighteenth Gift

_**Last Time**_

_**Last Time Narration**_

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

"_Song Lines_"

'Pokemon Speech'

_Thoughts or Emphasis_

XOXOX- Scene Change

Chapter 3- Her Eighteenth Gift

"_**I know, it's weird right? Kinda like she's from another time and can't accept them," May muttered, shutting her paint box.**_

_**Then she giggled nervously, "Today, I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her!"**_

_**'Torchic!' Torchic seemed delighted at the thought.**_

"_**May!" A sing-song voice floated up, "Let down your hair!"**_

"_**Here she is!" May exclaimed, hiding Torchic in a drawer, "Coming mother!" she shouted and ran to the window, her heart thumping loudly as she ran over the speech she had prepared.**_

"Faster May, I'm not getting any younger down here..." Marraine called.

May threw her hair over a hook hung to the tower and lowered her hair. Marraine grabbed it just as it reached her hand and let it fall into a loop. She stepped into the loop as May started pulling her up.

"Hi!" May chirped as Marraine stepped on the window still, "welcome home, mother!"

Marraine stepped off the window still and threw back her cloak as she looked around surveying the room, "ah May! I don't know how you manage to do that every day without fail. It looks so exhausting." She kept her basket down on the table and absently patted May's cheek.

"Oh..." May laughed nervously, wondering if she should bring it up now,"it's nothing.."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" Marraine flicked May's nose gently.

May felt surprise and hurt lace through her.

"Oh darling," Marraine laughed waving her hand at May's expression, "i'm just teasing!" She walked towards the large ornate mirror in the room.

May laughed awkwardly, quickly forgetting the hurt as her mind focused back on her task. She followed her mother to the mirror, "alright... So, Mother! As you know tomorrow is a very big da-"

Marraine cut her off, "May, look in that mirror. Do you know what I see?" May turned to look at the mirror obediently, "I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady."

May could hardly believe her ears! Was her mother praising her?

"Oh look! You're here too!" Marraine smiled suddenly. Then she started laughing as May's face fell, obviously teasing. What was she thinking?

"I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously." Marraine put her hands to her face and started to pinch and poke her skin.

May half grimaced, "okay... Sooo mother, as I was saying, tomorrow is-" May started again.

Marraine was busy examining herself in the mirror and she grimaced when she saw a scar on her hand.

"May, mother's feeling a little worn down, would you sing for me dear? Then we'll talk." Marraine cut her off once again, her own eyes still examining her skin.

"Oh! Of course mother!" May jumped up, hoping this would earn her the time to talk. She ran and got a chair and placed it in front of the fireplace.

Her mother walked towards the chair and by the time she sat, May had already got her stool and placed it beside the chair.

May almost pushed Marraine down onto the chair impatiently, got her brush and handed it to her. Marraine just watched in surprise as May did everything very fast.

"Flower gleam and glow let your powers shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine heal what has been hurt change the fate's design save what has been lost bring back what once was mine." May recited at top speed.

"Wait!" Marraine protested as she tried to brush through the hair but as soon as she did May's song ended and the hair stopped glowing.

"May!" Marraine said indignantly.

"So mother," May began again, "When I told you earlier tomorrow is a pretty big day, you didn't really react so I'll just tell you, tomorrow is my birthday!" She rattled clinging to Marraine's armchair and leaning towards her mother. When she finished she grabbed her mother's arm and smiled at her, "Tada!"

"No, no, no, can't be." Marraine gently shook May off from her arm, "I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

May grinned down at her fingers, "That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kinda an annual thing!" She made a motion with her hands.

May then sighed and sat down on the stool, "Mother..." she nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her head, "I'm turning eighteen this year and..." she started poking her two fingers together, "I wanted to ask..." she trailed off, searching her head for the right words.

May sighed and placed her hand on her heart, "What I reeeealy want for this birthday.." she took a strand of her golden hair and twirled it.

"Actually what I wanted for quite a lot of birthdays.." she mumbled, her eyes darkening slightly.

"Okay, okay. May!" Marraine interrupted, "stop with the mumbling. You know how much I hate it." She made a mouth with her hand and opened and closed it, "Blah, bla-blah, blah, blah!"

Then she noticed May's downcast expression and pulled her cheeks, "Now you know I was just teasing,," she then got up from the stool and walked to May's weaving basket and examined what she had made.

May felt a strange irritation build in her.

Torchic looked out from the drawer and pointed to Marraine as if to say 'Just ask her'.

"I want to go see the lights!" May blurted out before she could loose her courage.

"What?" Marraine stiffened with a ball of wool in her hand and laughed slightly.

"Oh. Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights," May explained climbing on to the stool and pulling the curtains from the latest picture she had made.

"Oh.." Marraine's face cleared and her relief was palpable in her voice, "You mean the stars.."

"That's the thing.." May smiled, glad that her mother hadn't refused to take her. She lassoed a strand of her hair up to open a porthole on top of the room and tugged on it, "I've charted stars and they're always constant," she pointed to another drawing she had made on the wall, now visible because of the open porthole. It had all the constellations drawn on it.

"But these..." she continued, looking back to the recent drawing, "they appear every year on my birthday mother. Only on my birthday. Somehow, I cant help but feel they're meant for me..." she put her hand over her heart for emphasis.

Marraine narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the drawing. She then shook her head and walked to the window.

"I need to see them, mother," May begged her, "not just from here. In person," she put one hand in another, "I need to know what they are," she whispered.

Marraine had reached the window, "You want to go outside?" she asked shutting the window, "Ah why May? look at you..-" she waved her hand at her and walked towards her.

"_As fragile as a flower,_" Marraine took May's hands and twirled her around.

"_Still a little sapling, just a sprout,_" she patted May's head.

"_You know why we stay up in this tower..._" Marraine held her hands up for emphasis.

"I know.. But-" May held her hand out gingerly.

"_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear,_" Marraine petted her head again and then ran her hands further over May's golden hair.

"_Guess I always knew this day was coming..._" Marraine walked over to the curtains and closed them creating semi darkness.

May opened her mouth as if to speak but was cut off again.

"_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet,_" Marraine walked over to the staircase, where the last light giving switch was located.

"But-" May tried again.

"_Shh! Trust me, pet,_" Marraine placed a finger on May's lips as the young girl watched with wide eyes.

"_Mother. Knows. Best._" Marraine leaned against the wall right under the switch and just as she said best, she hip-slammed the wall. The tremor traveled up the wall and caused the switch to fall, sending the whole tower room into darkness.

"_Mother knows best, sisten to your mother,_" May took a candle and a match and lit it. She squinted her eyes as she tried to make out everything.

"_It's a scary world out there,_" May turned around, just to come face to face with a snarling Marraine, who had her hands out like claws.

May jumped back, startled her eyes swimming and her heart beating.

"_Mother knows best, One way or another,_" something pulled May's hair from behind and as she pulled against it, the thing let her go. She fell backwards on the ground.

"_Something will go wrong, I swear!_" Marraine caught her just before she hit the ground and left her as soon as she sung the last two words.

"_Ruffians, thugs!_" A shadow of a man with huge pointed teeth appeared in the light and May scrambled to the right, trying to pull her hair with her.

"_Poison ivy, quicksand!_" A branch full of thorns appeared on the right as May stopped and scrambled back to the left.

"_Cannibals and snakes,_" Marraine tossed a voodoo doll in a frying pan and May backed away with wide eyes.

"_The plague..._" Marraine held up a eerie green light to her face and May's stomach flipped.

"No!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Yes!" Marraine replied as she held a mop behind May's back.

"But-" May tried to reason.

"_Also large bugs,_" Marraine hit May with the mop causing her to jump in surprise and fright.

"_Men with pointy teeth, and,_" There was a painting Marraine had made of a man with pointy teeth on the floor which looked more like a lion.

"_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!_" Marraine held up her hand to her forehead. She had a paint brush covered in red paint as proof she had painted the drawing.

"_Mother's right here, Mother will protect you,_" May was huddled up under her hair and Marraine made her stand up and patted her hand.

"_Darling, here's what I suggest,_" May hugged Marraine and then jumped back as if she had been pricked. The thing she thought was her mother was actually a figurine like the ones they used to display clothes.

"_Skip the drama- Stay with mama..._" Marraine was actually walking down the stairs. Each step was illuminated with candles and her skirts swished on the wood.

"_Motheeeeer knooows best!_" Marraine drew her cape around her and with a Swoosh! she made all the candles go out.

"_Mother knows best,_" May went along lighting all the candles with a match.

"_Take it from your mumsy, On your own, you won't survive,_" Marraine walked behind her, putting out every candle May was lighting with her hand.

"_Sloppy, under-dressed,_" May was standing in front of a mirror and Marraine tilted it down to her exposed feet.

"_Immature, clumsy,_" When May quickly tried to cover her legs with her dress Marraine pulled the mat out from under her causing her to fall.

"_Please, they'll eat you up aliiiiive!_" Marraine rolled her up in her own hair.

"_Gullible, naïve,_" Marraine helped her up. Then, catching a strand of her hair she spun May like a top.

"_Positively grubby, ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague,_" May staggered around as Marraine came and looked at her face, lifting her chin with one finger and poking her cheeks.

"_Plus, I believe; Gettin' kinda chubby,_" Marraine tapped May under the chin smartly as the young girl tried to steady herself.

"I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you," Marraine grabbed May's face and pushed it against her own.

"_Mother understands, mother's here to help you,_" Marraine walked away as all lights completely shut off.

May squealed in fight and reached out for something to grab onto.

"_All I have is one request..._" Marraine appeared behind her in the light and May ran to her mother and hugged her, blood racing through her ears.

"May?" Marraine questioned after stroking the girl's hair for a bit.

"Yes?" May muttered, looking up at her.

"_Don't ever ask to leave this tower again._" Marraine's voice got harder as she said each word in the sentence.

May cast her eyes downwards, "Yes, Mother..."

"I love you very much, dear." Marraine lifted May's chin up.

"I love you more..." May smiled up at her mother.

"I love you most." Marraine stroked May's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"_Don't forget it, you'll regret it, Mother knows best...!_" Marraine touched May's nose and patted her hair. Then she caught two strands of May's hair and walked back fast, leaving the hair after a bit.

May sighed, her eyes downcast.

"Ta-ta, I'll see you in a bit, my flower." Marraine called as she slid down May's makeshift rope of hair.

"I'll be here..." May said unenthusiastically as she unhooked her hair from the swinging hook.

She sighed and put her head on her arms as her hair floated in the breeze. Her hair was even longer than the tower itself. The wind buffeted it as she sat there, her eyes sad and her mouth twisted into a frown, staring out into space.

END

**And there you have chapter three. Sorry it's not as detailed as I would like but my finals are just around the corner! I have no idea when I'll be updating next so I apologize in advance.**


	4. A Person In My Closet

**Note: this world has pokemon with all their powers and stuff but pokeballs haven't been invented yet so technically the pokemon don't belong to anyone, they're just friends.**

**Sorry for the hyper late chapter. I started a new session and my class got shuffled and everything. **

_**Last Time**_

_**Last Time Narration**_

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

"_Song Lines_"

'Pokemon Speech'

_Thoughts or Emphasis_

XOXOX- Scene Change

*~*~*- Some Time Later.

Chapter 4- A Person In My Closet

_**May sighed, her eyes downcast.**_

_**"Ta-ta, I'll see you in a bit, my flower." Marraine called as she slid down May's makeshift rope of hair.**_

_**"I'll be here..." May said unenthusiastically as she unhooked her hair from the swinging hook.**_

_**She sighed and put her head on her arms as her hair floated in the breeze. Her hair was even longer than the tower itself. The wind buffeted it as she sat there, her eyes sad and her mouth twisted into a frown, staring out into space.**_

XOXOX

It was the same tree in the woods as the beginning of our story. This time next to Derek's wanted poster, there was another one.

This one was another wanted poster but with The Rocket Brother's picture on it and their names underneath except... well, written there was 'James and Buffy'.

Derek and James appeared from the trees running ahead past the posters, completely ignoring them. Butch was right behind them, Derek was with the satchel. Butch stopped in front of the tree with the posters, his hands on his knees and looked back.

Then he seemed to notice the poster and ripped it off the tree, "Holy Mew!" he exclaimed. He seemed horrified at the poster, "This is not good, not good at all! This is very very bad actually!"

Derek and James, who had stopped a little further, turned back to give him a questioning gaze.

"They just can't get my name right!" Butch huffed pointing to the picture and holding it up for the others to see.

"Hmm.. They've named you Buffy.." James observed.

Derek snorted, "Who cares!?"

"Yeah right, they got your name right but not mine, what do they have against me?" Butch pointed to the other picture and rolled his eyes.

James walked up to the picture, "They've made me look much thinner than I am.."

Just as he said that, five royal guards appeared on top of the ridge. One of them, who was supposed to be the leader was riding a Rapidash and the rest were on Ponyta.

One look at them and the three robbers fled deeper into the forest, Derek quickly taking off his poster and stuffing it into the satchel he was carrying.

The horse pokemon reared on their hind legs and turned around to come down the slope from a navigable route.

As they were running, the robbers came to a steep cliff going up. It had multiple ledges sticking out and the occasional climbing vine. It could only be crossed by climbing up. It wasn't that high but high enough to stump the three runaways.

"Okay, give me a boost and I'll pull you up." Derek turned to them, his mind working quickly.

The Rocket Brother looked at each other and then back at Derek.

"Give us the satchel first.." Butch narrowed his eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes, "After all that, you don't trust me?"

The Rocket brothers just glared at him and Derek sighed, "Fine. Here, take it!" he tossed it to them and James caught it and hung it around himself.

James then climbed onto Butch's back and Derek climbed on top of both of them. He clambered up the cliff, stepping on James's face once and jumped onto the ledge.

"Now help us up lettuce head," James held out his hand.

Derek smirked, "Sorry, no can do. My hands are full." He held up the satchel which he had managed to grab while climbing up.

Butch growled as James checked his waist. The satchel wasn't there, "Traitor!" James shouted as Derek abandoned them and ran ahead.

Derek ran right out on to a path and then to the right, deeper into the forest as the Soldiers appeared right behind him.

In the front was the leader on the Rapidash.

"Retrieve that satchel at any cost!" The leader shouted to his troupe.

"Yes sir!" They replied in one voice.

'Rap- Rapid- Dash- Rapidash!' Rapidash ordered the horses the same.

'Pony- taa!' The Ponyta replied.

All the soldiers aimed their arrows at Derek as he ran ahead and they fired just as he ducked under a fallen log.

All the arrows hit the log as Derek smirked, "Bad aim, buddies." he taunted over his shoulder as he ran.

Derek slid down the mountain side expertly as the Horse Pokemon and their riders jumped after him.

He caught a tree and changed his direction just as another wave of arrows came and hit the tree. He ran through the forest and jumped over the trunk of an awkwardly shaped tree.

Two of the solders couldn't find an opening to jump through as three soldiers were left chasing Derek.

He cursed and his eyes darted around for an escape.

In the distance he spotted a vine hanging from a high tree branch. He wriggled through a small hole in two trees as he ran and the two subordinate soldiers got trapped.

The leader just swerved around it in time though and continued after him.

"We got him now Flames!" The leader shouted as the Rapidash neighed.

Derek reached the vine and using his speed as momentum swung himself around.

He swung behind the Horse, kicking the commander off his Horse Pokemon and jumped on it.

He quickly grabbed the reign. As soon as Rapidash realized its rider had been changed, it skidded to a halt, throwing Derek over its head.

He landed on a prickly bush as he jumped up and picked a thorn out of his hand, "What did you do that for you stupid Pokemon?"

Flames just glared at the sachet in his hands. Derek followed his look and rolled his eyes, "You're not getting this."

The Rapidash tried to grab it with its teeth.

"No!" Derek held it up in the air.

Rapidash tried again and again until both of them were jumping about in circles. Rapidash managed to grab it in the end and the Pokemon, human duo had a tug of war.

Then the satchel flew out of both of their hands and landed on a branch of a tree that grew dangerously over the edge of the cliff.

Derek and Flames glared at each other and bounded to get the sachet.

Derek managed to get ahead, then Flames grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. Derek jumped on top of Flames and over him in one swift movement and landed upside down on the branch.

Derek was hanging on to the tree branch for dear life as the sachet hung more out on a much smaller branch. Flames neighed and tried to stomp on Derek's hand and make him fall.

Derek crawled along the branch avoiding Flames's hooves and swung onto the branch and grabbed the bag.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as a huge CRACK! Sounded. Derek and Flames glanced at each other as the branch they were on snapped and fell down the cliff.

Both life forms closed their eyes and waited for the impact their mouth's open in identical shouts, no sound coming out of either.

About halfway down, the branch hit a rock and snapped in two. Derek went down with one side of the branch and Flames down with the other.

Flames bumped on to his hind quarters, did a somersault and landed on all his four hooves. He opened one eye gingerly and when he realized he was okay, he immediately put his nose to the ground like a dog and started sniffing for Derek.

He walked past a bush and just as he crossed, Derek slipped out from behind it and put his hand on a rock completely covered with creepers.

His hand gave way beneath him and he fell through a hole behind the creepers. He scrambled up and quickly pressed himself against the wall hoping Flames hadn't heard him.

Flames thought he heard something so he ran back to investigate. From inside Derek could see his shadow looming over the entrance.

Derek quickly crept into the tunnel hoping that Flames would not find the entrance.

He emerged from a small entrance in between two rocks and gasped at what he saw. He had come into the meadow where the tower was located.

He heard the horse behind him and decided that the tower would be the safest place to stay for now. He made his way over to the tower and took out two arrows from his sachet.

"Well, its got to be done," he mumbled to nobody in particular and embedded the arrow in the tower.

He took the other arrow and embedded it further up. Then he took out the first one and embedded it higher than the second. He climbed like this slowly up to the tower window.

He reached inside the room and quickly shut the window. He then slumped against the window and caught his breath.

He took off the satchel from around his neck and opened it, "Finally, never though you would give me so much trouble..." He muttered.

THUD! The sound of metal on bone echoed all around and Derek fell down to the ground, unconscious.

May, who had hit him in the head with a frying pan, yelped and hid behind the figurine in her room. She peeked out apprehensively, the pan raised in her hand in defense.

Derek was lying on his front, the satchel on his left. May pushed the figurine ahead and stayed behind it as she peeked out at Derek cautiously.

When he didn't move, May stepped out from behind the model and holding the pan out ahead of her crept slowly to his side.

She poked his head with the frying pan and finding it to be soft her face lost some of its cautiousness.

May looked to Torchic for some help and Torchic shrugged.

She slowly tilted Derek's head sideways and backed away when she realized it was a man. She looked at Torchic again helplessly.

Torchic walked over to the painting of the man with pointy teeth and pecked it. 'Chick- Tor!'

She nodded and walked forward again and slowly with the end of the frying pan lifted Derek's lips.

May sighed when she saw he had normal sized teeth.

By now, most of her cautiousness had been replaced by curiousness.

May then flicked a lock of green hair that had come into Derek's face to reveal his now shut eyes.

She leaned closer to Derek curiously to examine his face.

Suddenly Derek stirred and opened his eyes. May noticed they were just like emeralds, "Ow..-"

May squeaked on hearing his voice and squeezing her eyes shut she swun the pan again. BANG!

He was cut off with another blow to the head. May lowered the pan as Derek fainted again and slowly opened one eye and looked at him to make sure he was knocked out.

When she was sure he was out for the time being, she tied her hair around him and dragged him to the cupboard.

She opened it and proceeded to put him inside. She tried to push him in but the cupboard was off the ground so his face just got stuck and May slipped and fell down.

She huffed and backed away to try again.

She tried to send him in using her hair as a swing. He went inside alright but her hair got stuck in it as well. She knocked her head against the door in frustration.

After opening the door and untangling him from her hair she mused on another way to get him in.

She set him upside down but she wasn't able to close the cupboard because his hands and legs poked out.

She pulled him out again, a comical frown on her face.

Then she tried pushing him in and managed to close the door. Then, just as she was walking away dusting her hands, it opened again and Derek fell on top of her. She went down with a surprised squeal.

Torchic watched all of this with a 'Okay..' expression on his face.

Pushing him off her, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the door.

May pushed Derek in roughly, not caring how he went in and shut the door. His fingers got stuck in the door and May popped them in one by one.

She then dragged a chair and put it in front of the cupboard and shut it so that it wouldn't pop open again.

May then backed off from the cupboard holding her pan in her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror, still in a defensive stance.

"Okay..." She mumbled to her reflection, "I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet." she said in a scared tone.

Then she realized what she had just said, "I've got a _Person_ in my _Closet_!" she exclaimed happily looking at herself in the mirror.

"Too weak to handle myself out there, huh mother?" May grinned in delight lightly brushing off the pan.

She twirled her pan in her hand "Well, tell that to my Frying Pa-" she stopped however when the frying pan hit her in the head.

"Oww..." she rubbed the place where it had just hit her. In the mirror, she then spotted the now open sachet with her crown in it.

She slowly walk to it and took out the crown and looked curiously at it. Torchic walked over to her and jumped on her shoulder and examined it as well.

May placed it on her hand and it was too big to be a bracelet. Torchic jumped off her shoulder and shook his head.

May took it off and tried to look through the sapphire crystal in the middle. Torchic shook his head again.

"No?" May asked disappointed.

She gingerly turned around and looked at it in the mirror than at herself. Then slowly she placed it on her head where it sat perfectly evenly as if it was made for her head.

Torchic's eyes widened for a second then it shook its head.

"Ma~ay!" A voice called, "May!"

"Yikes!" May jerked the crown off her head, took the satchel and dropped them both in the nearest object (which happened to be a pot) as she scurried to the window.

END

**New session, new subjects, goodbye old ones, hello endless studies. D:**

**Oh but do review!~ **

**~LLG**


	5. Deal?

_**Last Time**_

_**Last Time Narration**_

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

"_Song Lines_"

'Pokemon Speech'

_Thoughts or Emphasis_

XOXOX- Scene Change

*~*~*- Some Time Later.

Chapter 5- Deal?

_**She gingerly turned around and looked at it in the mirror than at herself. Then slowly and rather unsure, she placed it on her head where it sat perfectly evenly as if it was made for her head.**_

_**Torchic's eyes widened for a second then it shook its head. **_

"_**May!" A voice called, "May!"**_

"_**Yikes!" May took off the crown from her head and took the satchel and dropped them both in the nearest object (which happened to be a pot) as she scurried to the window.**_

"Let down your hair," Marraine continued.

May ran to the window still and threw her hair onto the hook, "one moment mother!"

"I have a big surprise!" Marraine called as she grabbed May's hair.

"Uhh... I do too?" May muttered, her eyes darting to the closed door of the closet.

"Ooh, I bet my surprise is bigger!" Marraine called as she was pulled up on May's hair.

"I seriously doubt it..." May muttered, tearing her eyes away from the closed door.

Just as Marraine reached the window still she smiled, "I bought Cheri Berries, I'm going to make Cheri soup for dinner," she climbed over the still, "your favorite! Surprise!" She posed with both her hands in the air.

"Well... Mother, there's something I wanna tell you." May started twiddling her fingers together nervously.

"Oh May, you know how much I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I've done nothing wrong." Marraine interrupted her as she went to place the basket on the table.

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier," May held out both her hands and slowly walked back towards the cupboard.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars?" Marraine calmly spoke without turning around to look at her.

"Floating lights." May corrected automatically, "and yes, I'm leading up to that." She turned to the cupboard.

"Because I really thought we had dropped that issue, sweetheart," Marraine said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No mother, I'm just saying, you _think_ I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there-" she had her hand on the chair closing the door.

"Oh darling, I _know_ you're not strong enough." Marraine gave a knowing smirk as she looked sideways at May.

"But if you just-" May got a good grip on the chair.

"May, we're done talking about this." Marraine frowned, her voice hardening.

"Trust me!" May took her arm away from the chair for a minute to make an arm gesture.

"May..." Marraine said warningly.

"I know what I'm-" May put her hand back on the chair.

"May..." Marraine's voice was now an octave lower and harder.

"Oh come on! Just liste-" May clenched the hand that was not on the chair.

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS!" Marraine exploded, "YOU. ARE. NOT. LEAVING. THIS TOWER! _EVER!_" she slammed her fist on the table.

May's eyes immediately filled with tears of hurt and shock and her hand slowly slipped away from the chair, "ever?" she whispered to herself.

"Ugh, great.." Marraine plonked back down on the chair, "Now I'm the bad guy."

She made a over-exaggerated sad face.

May just stood there breathing heavily and looked at her painting, staring at it for a long time as an eerie silence filled the air.

Then she visibaly gathered herself and put her hand behind her back timidly, "All I was going to say was that I know what I want for my birthday now." May stepped in front of the cupboard and walked towards her.

"What?" Marraine's voice was laced with fatigue.

"New poke-balls." May said softly, "the ones you told me about when I was younger, made in those special labs?"

"Well, _that_ is a very long trip May. Almost three day's time. You also know that I don't like Pokemon." Marraine said waving her hand about.

"Well.." May sighed, "I just thought it would be better than the..." a glance up at her painting, "stars."

Marraine got up and sighed even longer, "You sure you'll be alright without me?"

May hugged her mother, "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here."

Marraine kissed May's head.

Later, May packed fruits for the journey in a basket for Marraine as she put on her cloak. May handed the basket to Marraine and lowered her down the tower wall.

"I'll be back in three day's time.." Marraine had told her, "I love you very much dear."

"I love you more." May had smiled.

"I love you most." Marraine had kissed her head again.

Now, Marraine made her way out of the space in between the two rocks and waved.

May waved back as her mother disappeared.

May waited a heartbeat after Marraine disappeared before ducking back inside and walking up to the cupboard with her trusted frying pan in her hands.

She tip-toed to the chair and slowly removed it, dragging it a bit back. She huddled behind the chair, covering herself.

"Okay..." She took in a deep breath, steadying herself, "I can do this..." May threw a strand of her hair to the door of the cupboard and pulled it open.

A few seconds later, Derek fell out, sprawling across the floor not very gracefully. He was still unconscious.

May peeked out at him and then tip-toed over to him. She put a hand on her chin and thought for a bit, then she snapped her fingers.

She dragged a chair into a beam of light streaming into the room. Derek was all tied up with her hair on the seat. Torchic jumped onto his shoulder and pecked him on the cheek.

Derek didn't stir. Torchic peck him again this time harder, yet he didn't move. Beautifly and Skitty had also flown in through the window.

Torchic looked up at May who was sitting on a wooden beam grimly with the pan clenched tightly in her hand and she nodded. Torchic jumped off and breathed fire on Derek.

"Aahh!" Derek woke up with a jerk and as soon as he was awake Skitty fired a Hydro-Pump at him. He gasped in surprise as the attack hit him and when it ended, spit out water from his mouth.

"What the-? How? Where am I?" He muttered trying to pull out of the hair binding him.

He looked down at his arms and tried to move them, "does this look like hair?"

"Struggling- struggling is pointless." A voice floated down from a wooden beam.

"Huh? Who's there?" Derek called, squinting his eyes into the darkness.

May jumped down from the beam into the shadows, "I know why you're here, and- and I'm not afraid of you." her voice quavered slightly.

"What?" Derek rolled his eyes, "Just show yourself will you?"

May immediately walked into the light, her face red and her eyes flashing, "Watch what you say grass-head."

Derek's eyes landed on her hair and he trailed it all the way to his chair.

May picked up her pan, "Who are you and how did you get here?" she asked him threateningly.

"Uh-huh..." He was momentarily shocked by the length of her hair and her stunning sapphire eyes.

May gripped the pan tighter and brought it closer to his face, "Who are you and how did you find me?" She almost snarled.

Derek cleared his throat and that seemed to clear his mind as well because he averted his eyes from hers ad looked at the pan she was threatening him with, "look, I don't know who you are or how I found you or anything but the name's Derek Hadwinn. Any more pointless questions?"

May looked flustered for a second, then exhaled and brought the pan dangerously closer to his face, "Who else knows my location _Derek Hadwinn_?"

Derek leaned back, "careful with that thing, it could hurt."

May stomped her foot in frustration, "It's meant to!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "alright Blondie,"

"May." she growled.

"A month? Whatever, here's the deal, I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and-" suddenly, he stopped and looked down then to the right and left, "oh no! Where's my satchel?"

May crossed her arms arrogantly, "I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it!"

Derek narrowed his eyes at her then looked around calmly. The first thing he saw was the pot, "It's in that pot isn't it?" he asked her nonchalantly.

May let out an indignant noise and hit Derek on the head with the pan again.

His head slumped across the chair and May quickly hid the satchel again.

"Torchic, do the honors." May nodded as she walked back to stand in front of him.

'Toooor-Chick!' Torchic burned him again and he shouted as he got up. Skitty extinguished the fire again and Derek quickly shook his head to extinguish a still smothering piece of his hair, "Will you stop that? I prize my hair quite a bit you know."

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it," she nodded firmly, ignoring his protests.

Derek rolled his eyes as May began to take rounds around him, "so... what do you want with my hair?" May pointed the pan threateningly at him.

"To cut it?" She hissed.

"What? Why-" Derek exclaimed.

"To sell it?" May put the pan under his chin and Derek lifted his head up away from the pan.

"No!" He exclaimed again, "listen the only thing I want to do with your filthy hair is to get out of it!" He wriggled, "Literally!"

"Hey!" May shouted, "my hair is so not filthy! I wash a certain bit of it every day and comb it twice a day!"

Drew eyed her hair, "how long does it take you to comb this stuff anyway?"

May huffed, "that's besides the point I wanna know what yo- wait... you don't want my hair?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "you're fast to catch on. Why on earth would I want your hair? I told you I was being chased, saw a tower and climbed it. End of Story." He grimaced, "Bad decision now I see..."

May rolled her eyes, "very, but are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Yes!" Derek almost shouted.

"Hmm..." May eyed him up and down, the pan still aimed at his chin. Torchic jumped on her shoulder and ran down her arm and stood on the frying pan staring Derek in the eyes.

Beautifly and Skitty had both sat oddly quiet on the window still, watching everything.

Derek held Torchic's gaze and Torchic indicated May to pull the pan away. May did so with Torchic still glaring Derek down.

May and Torchic huddled together as if in discussion and Beautifly and Skitty flew over.

'Skit-Skitty' Skitty mewed.

"I know, I need someone to take me." May whispered back.

'Beauti-fly!" Beautifly supplied.

"I think he's telling the truth too." May whispered.

'Skit-ty!" Skitty observed.

"Doesn't have fangs." May nodded as she whispered.

'Tor!" Torchic protested.

"Well, what choice do I have?" May whispered back.

'Beau!' Beautifly said something. 'Tor!' Torchic disagreed with it. 'Mew.' Skitty scampered off to Derek and jumped into his lap and curled up.

Derek twitched impatiently and rolled his eyes at the pokemon in his lap.

"I think you're out-numbered." May whispered to Torchic. Beautifly quickly fluttered over May and scooping up Skitty, flew out through the window.

May watched them go for a second, gathering her resolve then turned to Derek.

She eyed him, "Okay.. Derek Hadwinn.. I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal? What deal?" Derek shuffled his chair around so he could follow her as she started circling around him like he was some kind of prey.

May pulled her hair and he spun around and fell on his face. May just ignored him and walked to the curtains and pulled them aside, "Do you know what these are?" she asked him in a no nonsense voice.

Derek looked up from his position on the ground, "The lanterns that they light for the princess, duh!" he sighed, "Do you know anything June?"

May glared at him, "May. It's May!"

Derek smirked at her, "Whatever, July."

May stomped her foot and turned to the painting, "lanterns," she whispered her voice immediately softening, "I knew they weren't stars."

"Well," May shook her head and pointed the pan at Derek's head, "tomorrow evening these _lanterns _will light the night sky. I want you to act as my guide and take me there and return me home safely after that. Then and _only_ then will you get back your satchel."

"Yeah..." Derek muttered sarcastically, "first do you mind at least making the chair stand up straight?"

May rolled her eyes and walked to the chair. She pulled it back into sitting position and looked at Derek expectantly, "So? What about my deal?"

"No can do," Derek shrugged, "the kingdom and I aren't exactly symbiotic at the moment so I won't be taking you anywhere. Plus, why would I wanna travel with you, June?"

May growled and looked at Torchic who was on her shoulder. Torchic smirked and May jumped off the stone she was standing on and walked over to Derek threateningly.

"I have had it enough with you calling me with different months." She growled.

Derek's expression remained bored.

"Something brought you here _Derek Hadwinn _call it fate, destiny-" May started pulling him closer with her hair.

"A horse." Derek interrupted.

"So, I have made the decision to trust you-" May continued pulling him even closer till he was less than three feet away from her.

"A horrible decision really," Drew interrupted again.

"But trust me when I tell you this," May pulled her hair one final time and got the chair to come tumbling on her. She caught it in between, "you can tear this tower apart _brick by brick_ but without _my_ help, you will _never_ find your precious satchel."

Derek leaned back a bit ratteled by her closeness but recovering quickly, "So, let me get this straight, I take you to see the lanterns and bring you back and you'll return me my satchel?"

"Yes. I promise." May said seriously.

Derek looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"And when I promise something I never ever break that promise." May continued.

Derek smirked and raised his eyebrow farther.

"_EVER._" May repeated.

"Look I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." He looked at her and smiled charmingly, "Give me back my satchel." he said in a smooth voice. All in all he looked like a male TV model.

May just gazed at him with her eyebrows raised. Derek hung his head, "you aren't affected by my charm? Impossible!"

May snorted, "every girl may be at your feet, but not me. You can't charm me into anything."

Finally Derek gave up, "fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really!?" May clapped her hands together. Immediately, Derek's chair fell over and he landed on his face as May had been holding up the chair.

"Oops..." May cringed.

"You broke my smile..." Derek said in a weak voice.

May giggled, "serves you right, do you good to get your ego deflated a bit."

END

**As someone pointed out, I've hardly been doing anything original these few stories and I don't even get time to read most of the fanfics im following let alone write or think of starting new ones. My studies are really hard right now and will be hardest for the next two years of my life with the field I've chosen. I'm not going to give up on this and will post whenever I can. Meanwhile I am actually working on something original and I'll see how that goes.**

**On a more non-serious note OH MY GOD IM DYING FOR THE HOUSE OF HADES.**

**I really hope everybody is fine. :(**

**Okay, see you next whenever I do!**


	6. At War With Yourself

_**Last Time**_

_**Last Time Narration**_

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

"_Song Lines_"

'Pokemon Speech'

_Thoughts or Emphasis_

XOXOX- Scene Change

*~*~*- Some Time Later.

Chapter 6- At War With Yourself

_**Finally Derek gave up, "fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."**_

"_**Really!?" May clapped her hands together. Immediately, Derek's chair fell over and he landed on his face as May had been holding up the chair.**_

"_**Oops..." May cringed.**_

"_**You broke my smile..." Derek said in a weak voice.**_

_**May giggled, "serves you right, do you good to get your ego deflated a bit." **_

XOXOX

"You coming Blondie?" Derek called up the tower as he climbed down with the aid of the arrows as he had gone up.

May stood on the wooden ledge tentatively looking down at the ground below. She had hooked her hair in and was holding it in her hand.

"_Look at the world so close and I'm halfway to it,_" she smiled slightly.

She scanned the area, "l_ook at it all so big do I even dare?_" she turned around to look inside at her painting.

"_Look at me there at last, I have to do it,_" May envied her own self in her painting then she turned back around to look outside.

"_Should I?_" She turned around and almost stepped off back into the room, "_n__o! Here I go!_" she turned back around determinedly.

Torchic jumped onto her shoulder and tied a strand of her hair around his waist, 'Tor!' he said as if to say 'Jump Away!'

May gave him a smiled and closed her eyes for a minute before jumped off the ledge, her pan under her arm.

"Wheeeeee!" she screamed as Derek looked up, startled. He managed to duck against the wall just in time as May swung towards the ground on her hair.

Suddenly May held onto her hair tightly. She was just a foot above the ground. She had never stepped on actual, real ground in her memory before.

May tentatively put a foot down on the grass. Then slowly she put the other down and let go of her hair. It came tumbling down the tower.

She giggled as she felt the soft grass with her feet, curling her toes around the strands.

"_Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be,_" May laughed as she felt the grass and lay down in it.

"_Just feel that summer breeze, the way its calling me,_" May turned on her stomach and watched a dandelion be blown away by the breeze. She ran after the spores and into the stream.

She gasped then laughed, "f_or like the first time ever, I'm completely free!_" she cupped her hands and filled it with water and threw it all in the air.

"_I could go running. and racing. and dancing. and chasing,_" May laughed as a bird flew around her and she ran towards the entrance through which Marraine had gone, "a_nd leaping and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding,_" she put all her energy into running through the meadow and through the tunnel.

"_And splashing and reeling and finally feeling, now's when. My life. Be-gins._" Her smile threatened to split her face open as she ran out of the ferns and circled around seeing everything. A flock of Swellow flew through her hair and she laughed, delighted.

"I can't believe I did this!" She shouted joyfully, her hand on her cheeks and jumping around.

"I cant believe I did this..." she said again, her hand in front of her mouth in horror.

"I cant believe I did this!" she jumped around again in enthusiasm.

"Mother would be so furious." May crossed her hands over her heart as she bit her lower lip.

"That's okay, I mean, what she doesn't know wont kill her.. Right?" May mumbled into a lotus in the water. She was sitting on a rock some way out in the stream. Derek stood on the shore, his hands on his waist and an exasperated expression on his face.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This would _kill_ her!" May said hysterically, now sitting in a dark cave cradling her legs as she thought about the prospect. Derek stood at the entrance and sighed.

"This is so fuuuun!" May laughed running around a tree and kicking a pile of leaves; causing them to land on Derek's hair who ran a hand through his hair and glared at May.

"I am a horrible daughter, I'm going back." May laid her head against a tree and was cursing herself repeatedly. Derek just stood and stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"I am never going back!" May screamed in joy as she did cartwheels. Then she fell over and rolled down a hill, getting entangled in her own hair. She laughed as Derek shook his head in the background.

"I am a despicable human being..." May was lying head down in a patch of flowers. Derek sat next to her, his face held up by his palm as he rolled his eyes.

"Whooo-hoooo!" May screamed going round and round, around a tree on her hair. She was swinging like Tarzan. "Best. Day. Ever!" she shouted as she passed by Derek.

Derek just casually leaned against a tree with his eyes closed and looking like the picture of annoyance you'd find in a dictionary.

May was leaning against a rock, crying into her hands. Her hair was lying all over the place. Derek walked up behind her and lent next to her.

"You know I can't help but notice how you seem to be at war with yourself." He sarcastically remarked.

May lifted her head to stare at him.

Derek smirked, "I'm just catching little snatches here and there, overprotective mother, forbidden road trip... I mean, this is serious stuff."

May sighed and placed her face on her knees, not getting his sarcasm.

"But I will tell you one thing: all of this is part of growing up. A little adventure, a little rebellion... That's good. Healthy even," Derek told her helpfully. The effect was however spoiled when Torchic climbed onto his shoulder to look at him suspiciously and he brushed him off.

"You think so?" May wiped a tear from her cheek, not paying noticing Torchic being knocked off.

Derek put his hand on his chest and then waved it, "I _know_! You're way over-thinking this. Trust me."

He put his foot up on the rock, "Did your mother deserve it? No," he continued instead of waiting for an answer.

"Will it break her heart and crush her soul? Of Course! But you just gotta do it." He said casually looking at May from the side of his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Break her heart?" May whispered clutching her hair.

Derek casually picked a berry off a tree, "In half."

"Crush her soul?" May whispered even more hysterically.

"Like a berry." Derek squished the berry he had in his palm and turned to look at May.

She was hyperventilating, "She would be heart broken, you're right."

He walked over and hoisted her up on her feet, "I am aren't I? Oh bother." Now it was obvious he was faking the concern. "Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm letting you out of the deal."

Derek walked over to the rock where May had kept her pan and where Torchic was now sitting. "What?" May gasped, confused.

"That's right, let's just turn around and get you home." Derek grabbed the pan and Torchic and walked back to May, "here's your pan, here's your Chick."

'Chic-Tor!' Torchic protested.

"I get back my satchel," he started again quickly, steering May back the way they had come with his arms around her shoulders.

"And you get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust." He squeezed May's shoulder as she looked on in bewilderment, "and Voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."

May suddenly frowned, "No!" she pushed Derek away from her forcefully, "I am seeing those lanterns."

"Oh come on!" Derek exploded, "what's it gonna take to get my satchel back?"

May glared at him, "I will use this," she pointed the pan at his face and he shrunk back a bit.

Suddenly, the bushes nearby rustled.

May screamed and jumped onto Derek's back and clawed on his shirt trying to get higher up on his head, "What is it? Thugs? Ruffians? Have they come for me?" she pointed her pan at the bush, the other hand slung around Derek's neck.

Derek buckled slightly but managed to maintain is balance, _Oddly light.._ Ran through his head before he could think about what he was thinking.

A cute little Buneary popped out of the bushes. Derek and May just stood there for a second before Derek rolled his eyes, "Stay calm, it can probably sense fear."

May blushed lightly and got off Derek's back, "Sorry... I guess I'm just a bit jumpy."

Derek snorted, "That's an understatement."

May pointed the pan at him, "Don't you dare diss me moss-head."

"Aww c'mon. Do you have to point the pan at me for every little thing?" Derek grumbled.

"Yes!" May poked him in the chest with the pan.

Suddenly an evil grin spread over Derek's face as he straightened his jacket with his hands, "Probably be best if we avoided Thugs and Ruffians though, right?"

"Yeah, that would be best." May was twirling her pan nervously.

Derek stared at her for a second, "Are you hungry?" he suddenly said with so much enthusiasm that May jumped, "because I know a great place to eat."

May looked curious and excited, "Where? Is it good?" she asked.

"You'll know it when you smell it!" Derek said grabbing May's hand and leading her off into the forest.

XOXOX

Flames was walking about the forest and sniffing for any scent of Derek. He came across a poster hung on a tree of Derek with a upturned nose. He placed one hoof on the nose and then immediately recognized the person.

'Raa!' The Rapidash burned the poster to bits and pieces. Suddenly it perked up. It had heard something moving in the forest behind him.

He ran to a rock and pulled down a branch with his mouth to surprise whoever was there. The rock and tree branch combined looked exactly like a horse. He might as well have not bothered to hide.

Just as they person came up to the rock he jumped out with a 'Pidashhhh!'.

Marraine jumped in the air. She was the one Flames had found.

Flames let out the air in his lungs in despair.

Marraine placed her hand on her heart, "A palace Pokemon," she muttered. Then her eyes widened, "Where's your rider?" she whispered urgently, "May!?" her face was by now hysterical.

She turned around and fled. Flames watched her go in confusion. She ran all the way back through the forest, all the way into the cave and up till the tower.

"Mayy!" she called urgently, "let down your hair!"

"MAY?" She called rubbing her hands together in suspense.

When she didn't get any answer, Marraine scrambled to the back of the tower and ripped off the creepers from part of the wall. Underneath there was a sealed up entrance.

Marraine dug her nails into the rocks and pulled them out one by one in desperation. She scrambled through the opening and up into the tower room, emerging from a moveable tile and into a dark room.

"May?" Marraine called rushing to her bedroom to check if she was asleep. She pulled the covers off the bed to reveal pillows.

"May?" She called in a more desperate voice, flinging open cupboard after cupboard in her search.

She finally ended at the window chamber and she clutched her head. Suddenly, in the light of the now open window, a light glistened under the stairs.

Marraine walked to it and pulled up a loose floorboard and found the satchel under it.

She opened it and took out the crown. She examined it for a second before throwing it out in alarm as if it contained some kind of poison.

Then she found a piece of paper, the same one which had a poster of Derek Hadwinn. The 'WANTED' poster.

She glared at the paper, her mind quickly putting two and two together.

Marraine walked over to a drawer and pulled out a dagger from it.

Its hilt caught the sunlight and it gleamed maliciously.

XOXOX

"Wait a minute, don't be so impatient! I know it's right here." Derek and May appeared from the woods.

"How much farther?" May whined.

They had come out on some kind of a horse track. It had fencing all around it.

"Ah! There it is." Derek pointed to a cozy looking house with different Pokemon eating berries from the trees outside.

"The Snuggly Psyduck." Derek said, "don't worry, very quaint place. Perfect for you," he smirked at her as she hugged her pan against her chest.

May smiled at him as he continued to talk, "don't want you getting scared and giving up, do we?"

"Well..." May started, "I do think Psyduck are cute." she leaned towards Derek and smiled brightly.

"Yay!" Derek said sarcastically. _Gotcha. She is so gullible._

May however, didn't seem to notice the sarcasm and skipped ahead to the little house.

END

**Hello my lovelies, it seems that another CS day is approaching and I have nothing to put up. This time I was going through my folders and guess what I found? FLIPPED!**

**So I thought, how about I put it up one chapter a day with a disclaimer saying I don't take credit for ANYTHING and to tell you to read the book and replace the names with May and Drew if you want to support the author. This is FANfiction and I already have that written. Too many people have been asking to read Flipped. I think it would be best to just have it out there.**

**What do you think?**

**(I'll start posting 14th and finish before August rolls around)**


End file.
